


Study Session

by ywhiterain



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: So that’s what the kids are calling it these days.





	Study Session

"I remember you saying something about a test," Tara said, closing her eyes as Willow nipped on her chin.

"Don't mention that,” Willow said, shoving her down on the bed. “You might make me change my mind.”

Tara wrapped her legs around Willow's calves. "Would you get a little thrill out of missing a question?"

Willow pinned her wrists to the bed. "Why didn't you just say you wanted a bad girl?"


End file.
